


Play

by ItzLuckyGirl



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Freedom, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzLuckyGirl/pseuds/ItzLuckyGirl
Summary: lol i was bored so basically this is smut with a lil "softness" at the end. hope you enjoy it :) btw im not english, so sorry for mistakes





	Play

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys want me to keep writing stories leave suggestions in the comments! :)

When FP got home from work, he immediately noticed Alice on the couch, lying and reading a book. She didn't notice him. The tension between them was obvious, even their kids could see it. 

"Hey Alice." She looked up from reading and stood up. 

"Oh hey FP, when did you come home?"

"Just about now. Whatcha reading?" Alice blushed, she was actually reading 50 Shades of Grey. 

"Umm nothing..I mean it's not important." She closed the book and placed it on the table in front of her. 

"Okay then" FP chuckled "I'm gonna go get changed in something more comfortable--How about we play a little when i come back?" He gestured to the pool table. Alice looked at it, and then at FP. 

"I don't know if i'm still that good as i was when i was a teenager" She gave a little seductive smile to him "But okay, why not? I mean i think I would still beat you."

FP smirked at her "We'll see..."

When FP came back downstairs, he was in a t-shirt, and sweatpants, which he was usually wearing when he was home. 

"So, you're ready to lose Alice?" He couldn't keep the smirk off his face. 

"And you're ready to be beaten by a woman FP?" She smiled devilishly at him, this smile always gets him, its like he knows she wants something. 

"Dont be so high and mighty Alice..." He checked her out, she was in a black summer dress with little red snakes on it. His eyes suddenly stopped at her chest. Her tits looked amazing, he haven't gotten them in so long, he missed them. 

When Alice noticed that, she blushed, but didnt let herself, so she quickly said "Eyes up here Jones. I want to look in your eyes when you lose." 

They started playing, it was fun, it was fast. When Alice defeated him a smile grew on her face. "Hahhhh-Loseeer! She mocked him, but he liked it. "What did you say about winning FP? I couldn't hear you. 

FP laughed, but then got serious. "Okay, okay you won, you can stop it now." 

"What if I won't stop it?" She looked seductive at him.

"Don't play with me, Alice." He said in a low, sexy voice.

'Why? She was at the other side of the table, so she went to him and before he noticed she was in front of him, back facing to the table. "What will you do if I play with you? Hmm FP?" She looked innocent at him and smiled. 

FP looked in her beautiful blue eyes, and he knew that she was his. He grabbed her arms, and turned her bending her over. He pulled her dress up, and spanked her butt cheek roughly. Alice gasped and moaned a little at the roughness. She loved when he was like this. 

He bend over too, and whispered in her ear-"Like I said, don't play with me." Alice smiled. FP got up and ripped her panties off, getting on his knees. 

He wasn't slow or soft, hell he was rough. He wasted no time of going straight to her pussy. His tongue quickly started working. He fucked her with his tongue, and all Alice could do was whine and moan. 

He now got to her clit sucking on it, and sliding two fingers inside her. He knew how to make her cum hard, so he started twirling his fingers in her pussy. The feeling was oversimulating Alice, she wanted to push him away, he didn't let her, she let out a little cry and it felt so fucking good for her. He felt her tightening around him, so with one last trust she came around his fingers and mouth. She was shaking and gasping for air. 

FP got up from his knees, and licked his fingers clean. His other hand was on her back pinning her down. When he saw her calm down he showed down his pants and boxers taking his cock in his hands. He thrust inside her roughly. Alice moaned. FP gasped at the feeling, he haven't felt her so long, he missed her. He fucked her harder than ever. 

All that could be heard through the house was skins clapping, moaning, and screaming. He bend over again, his hand found a way to her hair and pulled it, so he could grab her neck. All he could see was her mouth hanging wide open, eyes shut from the pleasure, and a few tears from the oversimulation before. He pressed a lingering kiss on her neck, sucking on it. She knew she'd have marks on the next day but most importantly she didn't care. 

"You like this right Allie? Me fucking you until you scream and cry" Alice nodded a little and that turned him on. His movements got faster and he got as deep as he could. Alice's moans got louder by the thrusts, and he knew she'll come. 

She wanted to move with him, but she was trapped between him and the table. 

"R-Right there FP.." She whined and gasped. FP hit her g-spot with every thrust. 

"Right there?" His hips started to move uncontrollably, until he heard Alice screaming his name and feeling her cum the second time on that night. He didn't stop tough, even got faster. Once he came he groaned in Alice's ear. Alice again was shaking and panting. FP crushed Alice under him, staying there a bit after their orgasms. 

He got out of her, but before he can put away his cock, Alice turned around getting on her knees--her legs were still weak--and getting a hold of his cock. She kissed the tip making him shiver. She started sucking on him, like he's never been sucked. FP moaned. "Fuck..Alice you're so good" All he could see was his goddess before him, sucking him off slowly. 

She took him in whole, it was almost impossible cause of his size, he was so big and Alice fucking loved that. She loved having sex with him. With Hal they always did it in the same missionary position, and he cared about his own pleasure more than hers. Not to mention his cock was like a childs. 

FP grabbed her hair and kept her there. She started gagging, a few tears coming from her eyes. FP released her hair a little bit, and once again Alice started sucking him. She released him with a wet pop, gasping for air. She wrapped her palm around his cock and rubbed it, taking him in her mouth and sucking harder. "Alice, fuck..You have to stop if you don't want me to...God..." Those are the last words she heard, before she felt him exploding in her mouth, the hot and sweet cum she'd been craving for months. She got up from her knees and watches FP put away his cock. He then kisses her the first time on that night, can still taste his cum on her tounge. 

"Wow." FP chuckles-"I don't even know what to say Allie." 

"You don't have to say anything now. But..I think there's a lot we have to talk about." 

"Yeah there is.." FP smiles. 

That's how they end up in her bed chatting and then making love all night long.


End file.
